Boys With Glasses
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: Tonight is the Farewell Ball for the original Ouran Host Club and Haruhi will have her secret revealed.The only problem is she's stuck in a pitch black elevator during a power outage... with Kyoyakun!What will result? Oneshot and complete!


**06/06/12:** In light of the massive crack-down seems to be having, I've edited this story once again to remove the risque parts. When I figure out where to move my more MA rated fics I will let everyone know.

05/17/11: My mass-edit of my stories starts here. While I did try and keep their character intact, it's doubtful this situation would ever have occurred so...

Warning: May contain OOC-ness and a highly unrealistic situation. Please enjoy anyway.

This is a one shot about Kyouya and Haruhi getting trapped in an elevator on the night of the Farwell Ball for the original Host Club members... hehehe.

Mature people only so all brats get out of the pool!

.o0o.

Really it was simple; she had come to this club through a sheer accident and its resulting debt. Then suffering though each mishap and adventure, she made friends in a school that she would have originally slid through unnoticed. Of course this was all posing as a guy.

But now, here she was posing for the last time. After tonight the Host Club would be turned over to a younger generation (these ones all male) and she would be revealed as a girl at the end of the night. Right before her graduation.

Of course this had all been planned by Tamaki-sempai, who had come back with Kyouya-sempai and the others who had already graduated, just for this night. He had assured her that everyone would still love her and not turn on her. She, being more realistic, realized that some would be angry at the deception and that others would be broken hearted. But she had to admit that this plan would probably lower the outrage value and possibly romanticize it enough to prevent any negative impact on her.

So why then was she stuck in a gold gilded elevator during a power outage? She wanted to get this over with, not drag it out.

"It appears that it might be a city wide black out. My cell is getting no reception." Oh yeah, if she had to be stuck in an elevator then why oh why did it have to be with the Shadow King himself Kyouya-sempai?

"Don't suppose you know any way at all we can get out?" Haruhi said leaning against the back wall of the insanely spacious, mirrored elevator. Hell the damn thing had a chandelier! Not that she could see it. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, "Any reason why the emergency lights didn't go on?"

"Of course I don't know a way out. I am not a god." She could beg to differ, with the way he acted sometimes, but she chose to keep her mouth shut, "I assume that whatever has caused this black out is the reason the emergency lights did not turn on."

Once more she wished she had just stayed silent. She slumped to the floor and sighed. If the power didn't go on anytime soon, this night would drive her insane. No, Kyouya-sempai would drive her insane.

OoOoO

"Do you want to play a game?" Haruhi asked, it had only been twenty minutes, she was bored and Kyouya-sempai had not said anything since she had asked him about the lights.

"We cannot see anything, what game would you suggest we play?" She decided to ignore the heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Word games, truth or dare, without the dare, never have I ever, or you know we could just talk."

"Hmn," Kyouya was silent for a moment and Haruhi nearly gave up on him as a lost cause before he spoke, "Truth or dare?" She tried not to giggle, Kyouya-sempai didn't know what truth or dare was? How had he amused himself as a kid... oh yeah, he was a rich bastard.

"It's a game where say I ask you 'truth or dare' and if you pick dare I dare you to do something. You either do it or you can call chicken to get out of it. But there are only three chickens each. Since we really can't do that in the dark it would just be truth, which is where you ask someone for a truth and they have to answer without lying."

"How do you know if they are not lying?"

"Uh... trust..."

"Silly," he was silent for a bit, then, "Okay, you go first."

"Kyouya-sempai, have you ever been trapped in an elevator like this before?"

"No."

"Hmph," that had led nowhere interesting.

"Haruhi, what is the most expensive item you have ever purchased."

She nearly snorted but thought about it for a second, "I'd have to say it was that broken Rune vase," then she laughed, "You're smiling I know you are."

"No," he was.

"Okay then Shadow King-sempai, have you ever laughed fully, like a big belly laugh; the kind that leaves you breathless."

"I have been left breathless many times, but only once, as far as I recall, from laughing." He remembered that time.

"It was Tamaki-sempai that made you laugh, wasn't it?"

"Only one question at a time," she could practically see his smirk.

"Hai, hai, hai."

OoOoO

"Is it true that Hikaru confessed to you?"

"Eh!" she was surprised, "how did you know you were at University... never mind. Yes he did."

"And..."

"Oh no sempai, same rules apply to you," she knew he was smirking again, "My turn: is it true that you are engaged?" She had heard the rumour from Honey-sempai, but she found it hard to believe.

"I was," her jaw dropped and she was glad he couldn't see it, "My father cancelled it last year though. It was at my request, but he had agreed she wasn't a suitable match for me."

"Jeez, lifestyle of the rich; always surprising me but it shouldn't."

"How about you," he asked, "Is it true you are in love with Tamaki?"

She was silent for a bit, "You know, at first I thought I might be. But then Hikaru confessed to me and I had to figure things out a bit. I realized that while I think I'm a little bit closer to the twins and Tamaki-sempai then the Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, it is still the same sort of feeling. Close friends, so, no, to answer your question. I don't love Tamaki in that way."

She heard his clothes rustle and he was silent. This time the silence felt awkward for some reason and she searched for a question to ask him to relieve the strange tension.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, "Kyouya-sempai?" Silence and the hand slid up her shoulder to cup the back of her neck. A finger touched her cheek and trailed over her jaw till it rested on her lips, sending chills down her spine.

"Kyo..." he silenced her by pulling her into his lap, tilting her head back and kissing her. Her mind went near blank. Hikaru had kissed her when he had confessed and it had cemented her conviction that she didn't feel anything for him above that of a friend. But this kiss?

It was fire and it caused her to gasp. He took immediate advantage, deepening the kiss. Then quite suddenly he pulled back. She almost moaned at the loss of contact. Had she ever been this wanton? What was wrong with her?

"If you want me to stop, say so now," he whispered at her ears causing her to shiver. She answered by tugging on the lapels of his coat, bringing them closer.

He chuckled low in his throat, a sound she had never heard from him ever, before continuing the kiss. He licked her lips before his tongue darted past and began to entice her own. He tasted of French chardonnay and heady spices and she was craving more.

It made sense now. How had she known that she didn't love Hikaru or Tamaki? She knew because she had always known that she was drawn to this man here, kissing her with a passion that she had never seen him even hint at. _Boys with glasses always have hidden depths of passion and emotion, _she thought with a giggle.

The giggle turned to a yelp when he bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he mumbled. She shook her head, then remembering he couldn't see her, whispered, "No." It had sent an electric current through her that still had her tingling in areas she didn't know could tingle.

He chuckled again as he pulled her flush against him. Then he lay back against the floor pulling her with him. "You'll get your coat dirty."

"Mmmm?" he nuzzled her neck then found a shocking sensitivity in the hollow of her throat. She gasped as he flipped her over, caging her wrists above her head with one hand. The other blindly trailed its way down till it hit the buttons of her coat.

...

Haruhi reached to grab hold of his lapels again and her hands met smooth bared chest. Splaying her hands over the warm yet hard surface she wondered at how he had gotten his own coat and shirt off so fast.

_Boys with glasses have hidden talents._ And she was giggling uncontrollably again.

"Do I amuse you?" he whispered against her neck.

"Yes. You amuse and amaze me."

"In turn you always surprise me, Haruhi. You always take my breath away," she giggled then breathed deeply when she felt him working on her pant buttons. Was she ready for this?

_This is too fast. This is too soon._ He carefully slid her pants down past her knees. _This is... _

_Admit it Haruhi, just admit to it._

_Admit what?_

_That you have always..._ She stretched tautly when ... She froze.

"Does that upset you?"

"No..." was her breathy reply.

"If you wish me to stop you..."

"No," this time a bit more forceful.

Softly he resumed. She couldn't bear it. She was heat, and fire, and burning, and burning, and...

He moved above her and once more his mouth engaged hers. The hovering over her, lips barely brushing he whispered in a voice she had never heard him use before.

"Haruhi, do you trust me?"

Surprised she didn't even think of her answer, "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

The tremble was barely evident, but Haruhi had always been perceptive. What was he asking? Why was he asking this all of a sudden...

_Just admit to it!_

_Admit to what?_

_Admit that you love him. You have always loved him ever..._

"... since I first met you. You scared me and I couldn't think of a good reason why. You confused me and I couldn't figure it out. I was so comfortable around you. I... I love you."

"Good." His mouth crashed into hers as if to hide the emotion that had choked his voice. _Boys with glasses have hidden fears._

_...  
_

"Never will any man ever touch you," she thought she heard him whisper, "Mine and only mine." She fell asleep wrapped in his warm arms.

OoOoO

"Are you sure you're okay Kyouya? You look flushed."

"I am fine, Haruhi fell asleep. I'll bring her to the dressing room; it's almost time for the ball right?"

"Ah yes, this shall be wonderful, stupendous! My most fantastic idea yet! It's so good the power came back on."

"Those responsible will of course be punished. Though I guess it wasn't all that bad, no one was hurt I presume."

"No... but you and Haruhi?"

"Spent a long three hours in the dark, playing a commoner game called Truth."

"Oh we must try this game later and..."

Haruhi had dismissed the voices as dream talk, but a jolt told her she was being picked up. She blinked against the bright lights that were passing overhead as someone carried her down the hall.

"You are awake?" The chest she was pressed against rumbled as the person carrying her spoke.

"Ky... Kyouya-sempai?"

"I thought we had dispensed of this sempai nonsense."

And suddenly she remembered everything. "Oh... oh... OH!" Her eyes flew open and she jerked her head forward almost smacking Kyouya on the chin. "Wha... what happened?"

"Well you fell asleep and the power came on, and I phoned Tamaki to tell him we were stuck in the elevator." He put her to the floor and she looked him up and down then looked herself up and down... both of them still impeccably dressed in the same black tuxedos with silver and gold embroidered flowers. Both clean... unruffled...?

"What..." had it been a dream? But then she moved and felt an ache between her thighs and a wetness that was defiantly soaking her underwear. She blushed uncontrollably.

Kyouya closed the door behind them in the Ouran Host Club's changing room.

"I of course to know how to dress myself and would never be seen as anything other than impeccable in public," she turned to face him and his smirk sent chills spiralling through her. He crossed to her and pulled her into a heated kiss, before straightening and fixing his glasses.

"Shall we get changed?"

OoOoO

When she straightened the dress, looking at her reflection, she had to admit that she looked really good. Kyouya came up behind her with a wig, but she waved it away.

"I am being revealed tonight as a girl, but I like my hair short and those wigs make my head itchy." He smirked dropping the wig to the floor and put his hands on her bare shoulders. He let them skim down her arms as he placed his face beside hers.

"Beautiful... and mine."

"Oh really?" she turned to him, "I'll have you know that you sir... are mine!"

He stared at her for a full second before he smiled full out for the first time she had ever seen. He was chuckling softly and to her amazement it grew until he was full out laughing. She felt like she should be angry about him laughing at what she said but she was too stunned to see him laugh like this. It was beautiful!

"Oh yes, I am yours and you are mine," then he kissed her again, "Shall we meet the others? You still have a gala ball to go to."

She made a face then took his hand and they made their way to the party. She smiled to herself. _Boys with glasses are full of surprises. And this one is all mine._


End file.
